


Family of Mine

by OliverBry



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Bad Parenting, Child Abandonment, Co-Parenting, Depression, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Mother-Son Relationship, New mum, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, University Drop Out, Vaginal Sex, post-natal depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverBry/pseuds/OliverBry
Summary: Jenna Bryant loves her son, with all her heart and her whole world, even though he did not come to her through normal circumstance. She had to fight for him, going so far as sacrificing friends, family and life. All she has done, in the hopes of putting his wants and needs first, a thing that his birth mother could never do. Three years is a long time for someone to disappear, so when his birth mother comes knocking, trying to stake her claim on Jenna's son, she will do whatever it takes to fight back, even if they were once best friends.
Relationships: Mother & Son, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Family of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Daydreams made Story, almost fully original work.  
> Give feedback, want to improve x

Birds Chirping is music to my ears, as they drag me from the slumbers of sleep. Eyes blinking slowly, squinting as the sliver of light beaming through the curtains hits my eye. I have a full body stretch, the kind that leaves a nice ache after the many hours of sleep without movement. I enjoy just laying there a moment under the warmth of the blanket, surrounded by the peaceful silence, the serenity of it all is relaxing, until the irritating buzzing from my phone begins and the loud alarm music ensues. Groaning, I wipe the sleep from my eyes before rising to turn my alarm off, I lay there for a moment to prepare myself for the day ahead, before I slowly drag myself from the comfort of my bed to begin getting ready. I slowly make my way to the wardrobe, legs not quite working yet. After a change of underwear I choose a dark blue pair of jeans, and a baggy hickory jumper to throw on. Bunging my hair up into a messy bun I proceed with finishing my morning routine of loud rock music, clean teeth and playing out scenarios of how the day will pan out. Since my lectures don't start until ten, I have enough time to do some simple make up and treat myself to a decent breakfast for once, so I head to the kitchen with the idea of scrambled eggs in mind, grabbing my textbook on my way out for a quick refresh before my lessons begin. Halfway through the chapter, and my second set of eggs since I ruined the first, my favourite roommate Nihal walks in, looking like she'd been raised from the dead.

"Morning, eggs? They're only slightly overdone" I say with a smirk, internally laughing at the grimace on her face that I know is due to the hangover she's currently sporting strong, which is making me all the gladder that I didn't join her last night.

"I'm good, at this rate id throw them up before you've left, I'll take a coffee if your offering" She reply's with a croaky voice as she sits cross legged at the table, wrapping her hoodie tightly round her, and rubbing her eyes, smearing the left over eye make up she failed to remove from last night.

Folding the page on chapter postnatal depression, I whack the kettle on and start making the coffee, taking mouthfuls of my dry eggs periodically. "Any plans for the day or you just gonna nurse that hangover?"

"Nurse the hangover, I'm ahead in all my modules anyway, just gonna lay in bed watching greys and eat some crap, I'm feeling ice-cream and chocolate to nurse my wounded insides"

"God you sound like one of those teen rom-com breakup victim" I reply with a slight giggle to my voice, grabbing the coffees I make my way over to the table, handing hers off, then retrieving my plate of delicious food and taking a seat opposite. I get a nod and smile, with the same question asked back. " Well got lectures till 12, and then I'm off meeting shell, she had her 16 week scan so we're going to lunch and she'll tell me the gender, I've got twenty on a girl, Anna says boy". I take a large mouthful and let it caffeinate my body, needing the extra buzz. 

"She still with jackass?" Nihal knows exactly how I feel about Shelly's partner, she's heard more than enough rants to develop her own opinion about him, which thankfully coincides with mine. I've never been a huge fan of him, hating the way that he's treated her, but ever since she got knocked up, I vocalise my dislike, dare I say hatred a lot more often and frequently.

As far as I'm aware yes, he's such a controlling and manipulative bastard, god I wish she'd been more careful with him, now she's stuck with him whether she likes it or not thanks to the bun in the oven. I've not told her this but I was so disappointed when she told me, I mean she only just got back with him but jumps straight into his bed, have a little self respect or enough common sense to use protection" I release with a exasperated sign, I can always talk to Nihal about these kind of things, knowing that she'll actually listen, instead of others who pretend to be interested. Sipping at the rest of my coffee, I glance at my phone. "Crap, sorry Nihal, gotta go, don't want to be late for Pickard, you know how she gets" I say in a rush as I shovel the remainder of my eggs into my mouth, then grab my plate and cup to all but throw them into the sink. She raises her cup and nods goodbye as I rush out of the room to grab my bag and shoes. Even though the lecture hall is close id rather not have to fight for a seat. Shoes check, coat check, books check, with everything I need I grab my keys and head off, nodding to another roommate as I pass by. Its only a five minute walk to the hall, and I make it there in three, early enough to grab a decent seat in one of the back rows, middle chairs, perfect view of the screen, but far enough away from being chosen for questions or getting distracted by people talking about their weekend. The hall starts to fill quickly, with around a hundred students attending, chatter loud in the air.

Getting comfy, I have my laptop out and notes ready as the lecturer walks in, and silence begins to settle over the room. This is my second year in my midwifery course and its been amazing so far, I'm currently in a theory block, learning for 6 weeks before going into a practical block and experiencing the job and situations first hand. I'm one of the top students in my year and my lecturers are optimistic that ill leave here with a first, and I hope they're right because I have a lot of student finances to pay off. We're currently on our post natal depression chapter in our book and Miss Pickard begins to go more in depth and explains what the causes are as my phone begins to ring. Sliding down in my chair and popping my headphones in, I see that the calls from Shelly, so I quickly answer with a whispering tone, "Hey, just in lecture at the moment, we still on later?". The sound of her crying immediately fills my ears, and I sit up straighter, never hearing her in such a hysterical state, " what's wrong, is the baby okay?" panic starts to flood my system as I know all to well through my course that the first 4 months are a delicate time in a pregnancy.

"Jenna p-please I need you" comes the stuttering reply. Laptop closed, I start putting my notes away, grabbing my bag as I shuffle past the other students sitting to my side, muttering apologise as I walk past, I rush down the stairs, and say a quick and blunt emergency as my lecturer try's to question where I'm going. "Shelly you need to tell me what's wrong" I need to know, to put an end to this manic panic, as the rapid beat of my heart continues as I all but run down the stairs. "Its Michael, he says he's not ready to be a father"  
I quickly interrupt, hoping to reassure her "shell everyone feels that way at first I'm sure he'll.."  
"He's walked out, he's left me" she practically screams as more cries travel through the phone. I stop dead, just a few feet from my car. This morning when I was contemplating the different scenarios that would occur today, this definitely was not on the list.


End file.
